ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinah Lyne
|image = Picture |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: |Created By= Glitterbomb |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 18 |Species= Cat Faemiliar |Position= Job/Career |affiliation = Unknown|species = Cat Faemiliar}}A sassy fun filled feline faemiliar who just wants to find her owner and understand who she is. Struggles with her inner demons and constant voices of past memories too hard to decipher. 'Earlier Years--------------------------------' Dinah was once a sweet pet for a very sweet girl named Alice. Nothing more and Nothing less. She was caring, loyal and almost always with her owner. They were very close. Until a fire broke out and things started to go haywire. Or at least in Dinah's eyes it seemed like that's when everything had gone wrong. Smoke had caught her lungs, the little creature panicked under her owner's bed screaming out for the girl. What came was not her owner nor was it salvation. Soon enough she woke up in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar faces watching her from behind bars. Dinah was lost and alone and as she looked down it started to come to her, body was now pale and not furry and her memories were fragmented. Things were not what she could remember. She panicked. Pushing against her walls and crying out desperate for help. No one gave it to her. No owner, no love, only tests and magic warping this girl for their own selfish needs. Wanting a faemilar to be called their own, Half faes without them. Putting her through test after test one more brutal than the next trying desperately to coax her new faemiliar powers out was not helping. Not until a day she got so stressed out that her mind exploded in a vast bit of energy wiping out the room. That was the last thing she remembered until coming too in a forest. Maybe she ran maybe she blinked no one was really sure of it all. What was certain she was found by a boy. A rabbit named Knox. Knox ends up befriending her teaching her a little about the lands and things around her. Hoping to clear her of any of the confusions she may have. They are sweet to each. Things cant stay the same though. Dinah was just too fidgety standing still for so long. She had to gather more answers. Which lead her to the Red Court in the hands of Delyth. Soon enough Dinah came to consider Delyth a close companion to her as she did Knox. Which was strange since they were on opposite divisions. One White Court the other the Red Court. It didn't matter to Dinah one bit though and soon enough Delyth had given the girl access to freely move around Galeah in search of Alice, which helped Delyth a little more than she would let on. 'The Now--------------------------------' Dinah is currently scouring all of the lands for any glimpse of Alice she can find. Determined to be reunited with her companion she loved and regain lost memories of her past. Hopefully even quieting the nightmares that have been troubling her for a while. Alice is her key to being happy, or so she thinks.